


Hasioa chu: the taming force (small restraint)

by Zooey_Glass



Series: I-Ching [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, missing moment, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the pilot: <em>Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasioa chu: the taming force (small restraint)

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Chinese translations (apologies for any inaccuracies)
> 
> _kuáng_ \- conceited; mad
> 
> _pì gu_ \- arse

_Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?_

Jayne fumed in his bunk. Mal had no call to send him away from the first decent meal they'd had in months just because he thought Kaylee's precious ears were too good to hear a rutting joke. Weren't as if she was a blushing virgin - ten to one she'd be bunking with that prissy doctor quick as say snap: if he could pull the stick out of his _pì gu_ enough, that was. Mind you, clothes like that, chances were he was sly. No pelvic exam for little Kaylee.

_Don't you be making filthy comments like that around nice girls, Jayne_.

Jayne could hear his mother's voice clear as if she was sitting right there next to him. Guiltily, he shifted his boots off his bunk and twitched his chopsticks straight on his discarded plate. Came second nature to stay on the right side of his momma, even if he knew she was all the way over on the other side of the verse.

Figured he should think of her now, though. Mal in a snit over Jayne's foul mouth sounded crazy like to his momma scolding, only difference being that his momma would've been a sight more likely to actually carry out the threat to sew his mouth shut.

_Kaylee ain't 'nice'... not that kinda nice_, he justified to himself. He'd heard tell she landed her place on the crew by falling flat on her back with the last engineer: that weren't no way for a nice girl to behave.

His momma kept right on glaring at him in his mind's eye.

'All right, she's a nice girl,' he burst out. 'Won't go calling her any nasty names, even if she do go throwing herself at that _kuáng_ doctor. I'd be a sight nicer to Kaylee if she'd turn some of _that_ nice on me, though.'

Now he felt like a moon-brained idiot for talking right out loud to someone who weren't even on the ship. No way would he live that one down if Zoe or Mal was to hear him. There wasn't no place for a rutting lunatic on the ship. No rutting way.


End file.
